


Black Widow's predicament

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: The Avengers Vs.... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Female wetting, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Omorashi, Slightly triggering, Swearing, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Wetting, another request, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is in a "So help me God I will kill all of you painfully," mood. Loki really doesn't give a crap about that and kidnaps her anyways, right out of bed no less.</p>
<p>PLEASE HEED THE TAGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow's predicament

**Author's Note:**

> So another request I had taken on a different platform. Ended up being angstier than I had originally intended but.... I couldn't help myself. :P 
> 
> ALSO: This is another omorashi story. Like really, that is the majority of the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it! :) Heed the warnings in the tags for triggers. They include: Kidnapping, threats, general Loki shenanigans, and flashbacks. Got it? Good, now let's go!

It was Monday. A very bad Monday actually, because Natasha was in one of her "stay the fuck away from me or you will die painfully" moods. Clint explained it wasn't PMS (but that's what Tony had decided it was), and that in a few days everything would settle.

 

In the meantime, it was just best to stay away from her. No one else had to be told twice. The only person Natasha trusted to be near her and NOT piss her off was Clint. Not even Fury had dared to call. He learned his lesson the hard way a LOOOOONG time ago. Clint laughed when Tony guessed that's how he lost his eye.

 

However no one felt the need to inform super-villan power couple, Victor Von Doom and Loki of this. So when the tower was attacked by them, it was Black Widows voice who carried the string of curses, both in Russian and English. Hulk smashed at the doombots, and all in all it was barely a challenge. At least until they finished. Cap called for a head count, and it was then the realized Natasha had been taken.

 

* * * *

 

Natasha woke with a groan. This always happened. It was always the woman. Nevermind she was Black  _fucking_ Widow. Nevermind she could kill ANYONE! And... Oh God. They had woken her up. She hadn't been to the bathroom since last night and FUCK she had to go!

 

"Ah, so you awake." She knew that voice. She'd heard it in her nightmares all weekend.  _Loki._ "I've been waiting for this little play date. We both have."

 

"What.. Do you want?" She growled, trying to move. She was tied to the chair. SHIT.

 

"I merely want to rule, even if it's someone as measly as you."

 

She screamed at him in Russian. "Don't you fucking know when to leave us the HELL ALONE?! All I wanted was time to wallow in my sorrows but NOO! You just had to-" he chose that moment to shut her up, grabbing her jaw.

 

"If you want any chance of escaping this I suggest you keep your big mouth shut. And DON'T expect any mercy from me for your piss-swollen belly." Natasha whimpered, but kept her mouth shut. "Now, shall we call your pesky boyfriend?"

 

She nodded. Clint had taught her a long time ago that when you're captured, you should do what keeps you the safest. So far, listening to Loki seemed to be better than trying to fight him. Not that she got much say. And plus her body was BEGGING for some relief. Maybe if she listened.... No, that was the wrong way to think. She was a God Damn Avenger. Her mental war was cut off when she heard Clint scream her name.

 

"Tasha oh my GOD! What do you want?!" The man roared.

 

"Oh surely you're not so quick as to not fully investigate?" Loki taunted.

 

"I'm- fine Clint," She grit out. "Don't- do what he wants. I'll be-"

 

"SILENCE!" Victor hissed.

 

"I'd like to speak with my brother if you please," Loki instructed. He made his demands, Clint and Tony standing over Thor's shoulder. Clint never took his eyes off of her, fully examining her body. He finally rested his eyes on her abdomen, hidden behind his old T-shirt that she had worn to bed. When the call finally cut off, Loki came back to stand over her.

 

"Listen well mortal," He growled, a hand resting on her belly. "They are most certainly coming for you. Victor has already detected Stark's measly attempts at tracking and hacking. In the meantime, you will sit here like a good girl, and keep yourself dry, or there will be trouble. Do you understand?"

 

She nodded, fear taking over her. How many times had she heard that threat before? How many times had someone followed through on that threat? She squirmed and writhed in agony, her bladder pulsating. All she wanted to do was let go, but she couldn't. She had to be good. She had to keep dry. At least until they came for her.

 

It took them an hour, but at last they did. Doombots were swarming around her, and outside the room she was in. She trembled, feeling her control slipping. Clint. All she needed was Clint. He would save her like always. She squeaked, feeling herself begin to lose it. She fought harder to hold back the impending flood, tensing her already sweating thighs as best she could when Clint burst through the door, bow on his back with a knife in hand. He worked silently while she trembled, trying so hard to be good. She had to. Her panties were damp already and that was bad.

 

"...Tasha, come on, talk to me. You're safe," He said gently, picking her up. She clung to him, shaking as she lost it. She genuinely could not hold it anymore as he bladder exploded. And all over Clint no less. It gushed out of her, warm and wet and miserable.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I-"

 

"Shh, it's okay Natasha. You did good. You shouldn't have had to hold it and I'm sorry," Clint cooed, running a hand through her curls. "You're gonna be okay now. Come on, let's get the others."

 

"No!" She begged. "They'll... they'll never let me hear the end of it, 'specially Tony."

 

"No they won't. I won't let them say a word," Clint promised. The rest of the gang finally approached them, and Tony smirked.

 

"Couldn't handle all the excitement, eh Katniss?" Tony joked. That was all it took and Natasha began sobbing. She knew she would be in trouble and now she was. She began a litany of apologies and begging in Russian and Steve slapped Tony upside the head.

 

"Crap I'm sorry Tash I meant-"

 

"Just. Don't," Clint growled. "Let's go." The ride back to the tower was quiet, and Natasha had yet to stop sniffling or let go of Clint, despite how gross she felt. She imagined he hated her for this. When they reached the tower, she begged them not to take her down to Bruce, that she just wanted to be alone. Clint was only too happy to indulge her, taking her back down to her own floor.

 

"Clint?" She finally said.

 

"Yes?" He asked, instantly next to her.

 

"I'm... I... I don't want to have to deal with the world today," She said. Clint nodded in understanding. She still had days where her past overwhelmed her and she needed to be alone.

 

"Want me to join you?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, just let me clean up. I imagine you don't really want to smell robot guts all day." She smiled ever so slightly, getting up to shower. They spent the rest of the day watching movies, until JARVIS insisted they were needed in the common area. It was there that the rest of the team stood, with gifts to try and help Tasha. Tony stood with a little jewelry box, containing a string of pearls for her. Bruce stood with a box of chocolates, and Steve, a bundle of flowers. Thor's gift, though, was perhaps the most touching: It was a book of poems, and inside, scribbled on the back of the cover, was a promise that this day would never be spoken of again. Natasha was officially out of her "I will kill you painfully" mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not one hundred percent on that ending either.... :/ Oh well. If need be, I will take it out. I just had this adorable idea of everyone trying to cheer Natasha up with flowers and chocolates and then Thor being all, "I got this." :P I'm thinking next update we do Bruce? Hmm? :) Lemme know what you think!


End file.
